


Wise Men Say

by honey_innie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and its never said explicitly that someone dies, and so someone does die, but its implied - Freeform, but its never said who, but yeah someones dead, so the relationship is never exactly explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_innie/pseuds/honey_innie
Summary: wise men say, only fools rush in
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 8





	Wise Men Say

_wise men say,_

They were 12 when they first met, both young, dumb, and very much _not_ in love. Despite what countless others may say, very much _not_ in love. Felix was Felix and Seungmin was Seungmin. Not a match made in heaven by any means. Loud and boisterous and quiet and controlled.

_only fools rush in,_

They meet again, both tired, upset, and very much annoyed. The heavy rainfall had caused them both to seek shelter under the bus stop, both of them sopping wet and neither with an umbrella. Both waiting for the rain to die down. 

_but I can't help_

The two begin spending more and more time together. Learning each other's favorite ice cream flavors, their favorite places to go, their favorite bands, soon enough they know each other better than the back of their hands.

_falling in love_

They were young, dumb, and very much in love. Just two kids in a world full of glee.

_with_

The news hits hard, harder than it should. The ambulances and cars guarding the body of a young boy, no older than 18.

1, 2, 3 _breathe_ , in and you

5, 6, 7, 8, _it's gonna be alright_ , in and out

9, 10, 11, 12 _he's not gone_ , in and out

13, in and

_you_

It was only silence as if the world had been turned off. Two bodies, one still against the earth, the other barely moving.


End file.
